


Yule Ball

by Fantasygirl20



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28241178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasygirl20/pseuds/Fantasygirl20
Summary: AU - Hermione goes on a Yule Ball Date with Draco. Ron looked threatened.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

It was the Yule Ball and everyone was gathered in the entrance hall. Harry and Ron were in the entrance of the stairs while everyone else was gathering near the door of the great hall. Harry and Ron's dates were Padma and Parvati.

Meanwhile, Hermione was nervous as she was about to go down the stairs. She was with someone that people didn't quite like. However, with her he was different. She took a deep breathe. "You can do this." She whispered to herself. After what seemed like forever, she decided to walk down the stairs gracefully. She heard someone say that she looked beautiful.

Ron however was baffled. He suddenly turned around with wide eyes. He couldn't believe his eyes. Was she by herself? When Hermione finally came downstairs she giggled at Ron then took Draco's hand.

Both Harry and Ron looked with shocked expressions. Who did Draco think he was? Ron thought feeling fooled.

Everyone eventually entered the Great Hall, it was magically decorated with lights and a Christmas tree that shown high in the ceiling. Harry was as usual in awe with magic. He before he started to dance, he noticed that Hermione was having fun with Draco. Who knew that Draco would eventually become a gentlemen.

Finally they were seated down, both Harry and Ron were watching the scene before them. Draco and Hermione were dancing and having fun. Ron had it then rushed over and punched Draco on the face.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione was in shock while staring at Ron after she rushed over to help Draco. "What is your problem!" She yelled. "All you ever do is tell me not to date anyone, and yet, you don't have the decency to ask me out on a date for once…"She paused and looked angry at Ron. "I think you've done enough damage thank you very much. Now go, both of you." She said feeling frustrated.

She turned back to look at her date who's nose was bleeding. She sighed. "Come on let get out of here." She muttered to him as she took him to the girls bathroom.

"I'm not going into the girls bathroom." Draco gritted his teeth.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'll ask if someone is in there." She walked in to check if the bathroom was clear.

"Come on the bathroom is clear." She dragged him in.

Draco looked at himself in the mirror. "That weasel can pack a punch." He frowned and noticed that his face was turning black and blue right before him.

"Let me take a look." She said after she grabbed a paper towel and wet it. As she was dabbing his nose, she took a glance at him every once in a while. "I don't know what's gotten to him."

Draco placed his finger on her chin so that she can look up at him. "It's because he's jealous of me."

Hermione's eyes went wide. "You only agreed to go out with me because you had no one else to take you." She smirked.

Draco raised his right eyebrow. "I know I have been harsh on you these past couple of years-"

"Harsh?!" Hermione yelled while interrupting him. "You think name calling me, is harsh?!" She then couldn't resist but to slap him across his cheek.

It was Draco's turn for his eyes to grow wide. He placed his hand on his cheek and sighed. "I deserved that." He paused. "I shouldn't have said those things…."

"Those things?" She dropped the paper towel and rushed out of the girls bathroom crying.

"Dammit!" Draco mutter then picked up the paper towel and placed it on his nose. He rushed out to catch Hermione. "Hermione…. Wait!" He yelled.

Hermione stilled when she heard her name. It was the first time he said her name. _And she liked it?_ Did not want to turn around yet. She wasn't ready.

Finally Draco reached her just in time and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Please…I can't tell you enough how sorry I am for the way I acted. You see…I was brought up that way. I'm still learning from my mistakes. If you just give me some time…." He paused and kept his hand on her shoulder in hopes that she would understand what he was going through.

Hermione closed her eyes and sighed. Slowly she turned around and hugged Draco. "I'm so sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

Ron wanted to check on Hermione to see if she was okay. He walked back to the direction she was. He stilled. _Was she crying? The git._ Ron was about to rush over to her, but he noticed they were hugging. She looked up at him with wide eyes. Clench his fists and rushed out of the hallway and straight to the common room.

As he got there, he kicked the closest chair then sat on it with a sigh.

Harry looked up at him. “Hermione?” He asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Don’t. Ask.” He muttered as he was staring at the fireplace.

0o0o0

Meanwhile, Hermione was still with Draco. She let go of him to take a good look at him and kissed him. She was in shock by the way she so loosely decided to kiss him out of the ordinary. He confessed that he had feelings for her. But she wasn’t sure that she had. Kissing him proved her point.

She was so glad that he had kissed her back though.

He let go of the kiss to star at her. “Did I mention how beautiful you look tonight?” He tucked a loose hair behind her ear.

Hermione blushed. “Only a dozen times tonight.” She chuckled. “I’m sorry for my friend’s attitude especially Ron.” She rolled her eyes.

Draco lifted her chin up and smiled at her. “Don’t worry, I’ll get back at him later.”

Hermione folded her arms. “Now is not the time to be funny, Draco.” She smirked.

Draco shrugged then held her hands. They continued walking down the hallway to the courtyard to get some fresh air.


	4. Chapter 4

After Draco took Hermione to the Gryffindor common room and kissed her goodnight, he had decided to get some fresh air. As he was walking towards the courtyard, he heard footsteps behind him. Of course he knew who it was. He grinned and turned to a corner and turned around. “Why if it isn’t Potter. Do you want a round two with me.” Draco raised his right eyebrow. “I mean, I guess I kind of deserved it for stealing Hermione from Ron.” Said then waved his right hand as if he didn’t care he was just given a black eye by the Weasel.

Harry raised his right eyebrow. “As long as you’re not doing this to hurt me or Ron. As long as you don’t hurt her in any way, you’re safe from me. I’m just here in support of Hermione because I love her like a sister.” He paused for a moment to get a good look at Malfoy’s right eye. “It’s not like Ron needs any protection anyways. Since you’re dating Hermione, I thought that we, I mean the three of us could have a truths for her sake.” He said then patted his shoulder as kind of a sarcastic demeaner. “You got that?”

Draco looked at Potter’s hand then swatted it out of the way. While gritting his teeth he said, “Yes sir.”

“Good, I’ll see you tomorrow in class…” Harry muttered then as he turned away while having a grin plastered on his face. 


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione was in the girls dorm with Ginny talking about their night while everyone else was out dancing and hanging out still. “You and Malfoy?” Ginny raised her right eyebrow. “Was it a bet or something?”

Hermione rolled her eyes towards Ginny. “No it wasn’t a bet.” She crossed her arms. “It just so happens that he asked me before Krum asked me.”

Ginny’s eyes went wide. “Wait, you turned down Krum for that ferret?!”

“Will you not call him that? He’s changed.” Hermione sighed. “He really is a different person. How was your date with Harry.” She grinned.

“It was not what I have expected.”

Hermione raised her right eyebrow. “Do tell.”

“Harry was definitely a gentlemen…..” She paused. “He’s a poor dancer.” She laughed.

“Oh yes, I forgot to tell you that bit about Harry….” Hermione chuckled.

“You didn’t tell me anything about Harry.” Ginny glared at her.

Hermione shrugged. “You have to find out for yourself. You do have the Chamber to bond over….” Hermione offered.

“That’s kind of a dull and depressing time wasn’t it? Why on Earth would I want to talk about that on our first date?” Ginny rolled her eyes.

A few of the party goers entered the dormitory. Hermione looked up to see Parvati come in with her twin. “Did you guys have a good time?” She asked.

They both swooned in happiness as they had two boys from Durmstrang Institute. “Our dates were party animals.” They both chuckled and sighed. They went to their side of the bed.

Hermione looked up at her best friend. “Do you think you’ll have another date with Harry?”

Ginny pondered on that question. “Well, if you count Harry asking me out on a date.” She squealed with happiness then plopped herself on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

Hermione did the same while Ginny asked the same question. As she turned her body to face Ginny, she nodded. “Ron never owned up to asking me out or ever showed any interest in me.” She paused for a moment then turned over on the bed to look at the ceiling. “But with Draco, I feel like myself. When he’s with me I make him want to be better….” After that, the two of them talked for a few hours before they drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Next day was potions class, and Hermione wasn’t really looking forward to it. It was really one of her worst subjects in Hogwarts. But, she was glad to have her friends for company even though Ron was not in her top priority of friends right now. She was sitting next to Harry while doing the potion in front of her when a note flew towards her. She turned around to see who it was. Ron was just raising his right eyebrow and staring at her. Then she turned to look at Draco who wink at her.

Harry stopped working then stared at his potions partner. “Well? Are you going to open it?” Harry asked then as she was too late to open it, Harry was the one to open it. The letter read”

_Hermione,_

_Will you go on a date with me?_

_D_

**Check YES or NO**

Harry chuckled, “He’s too upfront.” Then he crumpled the piece of paper and threw it on her side of the desk.

Hermione. “Maybe that’s what I-“ Hermione’s eyes went wide when Professor Snape came by. She grabbed the note quickly and scrunched it in her hand tightly.

“Ten points each from Gryffindor.” Professor Snape snapped. “Talking in class when you’re supposed to be working on your potion. Tisk…Tisk.” He shook his head as he walked away.

Hermione blushed as she looked back at Draco and shrugged. She went back to work with the potion.

When class ended, Hermione quickly scribbled on the note then threw it back to Draco.


	7. Chapter 7

As Draco got up, he quickly grabbed the note. Blaise looked at him oddly. “What’s with you today?”

Draco shrugged then opened the note. With a sigh of relief, he got up from the desk and walked out the door. He stopped all of a sudden then bumped his friend on his forehead. “Sorry,” he muttered. “I’ll see you later.” Draco said then walked over to Hermione.

“So, what do you have in mind?” Hermione asked as she started walking towards her next class. Draco was struggling to keep up.

“Shrieking shack.”

Hermione paused in mid track leaving Draco to bump into her this time. She tilted her head towards him. “Interesting…I take it you want me to swoon over you while I’m “afraid” to go in there?” 

With wide eyes Draco shook his hands. “No, it’s nothing like that. I just thought it was a cool place.” He rubbed his forehead. “But if you don’t want to go, we can always go to Honeyducks. I don’t have much of a sweet tooth.” 

Hermione chuckled and shrugged her shoulders. “Why don’t we go to both? We can go to Honeyducks first then ease our way into the Shrieking Shack. 

Draco nodded. “Well see you after class then.”

Hermione laughed. “We’ll go this weekend, we can’t go during school hours. We have homework.”

Draco rolled his eyes. “Always the bookworm.” He said then left. He was anxious to get this date started. He didn’t understand his feelings when it came to girls. This was all new to him. He wondered what his father would think. He’d probably disown him. He rolled his eyes then walked to his next class.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione took a while to get ready, she didn’t know what to wear, as this was her first official date ever. She finally had decided on where a yellow dress with flowers and put her hair into a Dutch braid pinned up even though she never tried that style before. She was lucky that was one was in the room that night for she didn’t want to hear the girls tease her with the way she looked.

Satisfied with what she looked like, she walked downstairs to the Gryffindor common room in which she was surprised to see Ron and Harry awake.

Ron’s eyes went wide at the way she looked. “Blimey Hermione!”

Hermione blushed. “This? Well it’s nothing really, I’m going out with a friend.” She grinned.

“By friend you mean that ferret?” Ron snickered then crossed his arms.

“Ease up on her, Ron.” Harry rolled his eye. He looked up at Hermione and smiled sweetly. “You go have a good time tonight.” He winked.

Hermione nodded with a smile back and as she left she her Ron yell. “Are you kidding me right now?!”

Hermione grinned, she was glad to see that this was bothering him. It served him right.

0o0o0

Draco was in the Slytherin boys dorm getting ready.

“Where are you going all dressed up?” Blaise asked teasingly.

“Nothing special. Quit it…let me finish up.” He said then finished combing his hair until he was satisfied.

“My, my Draco, I’ve never seen this side of you.” Blaise grinned then bumped him on his shoulder.

“I’m only going out for ice cream, no big deal…”Draco muttered.

“Wait, what did you say? Did I hear you correctly? Because the Draco I know doesn’t like ice cream.” Blaise continued his teasing.

Draco rolled his eyes. “If you’re finished, I am off now. Don’t wait up.” He said.

“You know I will, this is going to be gold. Mind telling me who you’re going with?” Blaise asked.

Draco mumbled.

“What’s that? I didn’t hear you….”Blaise said with a grin.

“Granger…Happy now?” He said with exasperation. He left without another word. _Sometimes, he can be irritating._ He thought as he stormed out.

He had mention to her that they would meet at the clock tower and go to Honeyducks there. He was thinking what flavor he was going to get when he saw her. It was as if time stood still for him. She took his breath away.

Draco grunted and rushed towards her to take her hand. “Shall we?” He smiled. _Shall we? Might as well come from another time._ He mentally rolled his eyes. 

Hermione smiled and nodded.


End file.
